Bloody Valentine
by Nim Fea Edainme
Summary: Shira is being stalked up a murderous lover. She, her love, and her friends are in danger until they solve who, or what, is trying to kill them.
1. Love in the Hat Rack

This is after the New Years Event, but before everything else.

Note: Ianhas_not_ been shot.

* * *

Inwe snuck up on her friend, and then popped up on her left when she looked away.

"I think we should visit Ian once he's out," she said thoughtfully. Shira jumped, looking at Inwe.

"No way! He tried to hurt Gino-the-hunk!" she objected.

"The film had a once second time lap!" Inwe said.

"So true," Shira said.

"Up for some window shopping?" Inwe asked, eyeing the Gambino Hat Rack.

"Always. Let's pay Ruby and Peyo a visit!" Shira said, pulling Inwe toward the shop.

"Hello," said Peyo and Ruby at almost the same time. Inwe smiled and nodded.

"Hey," Shira replied, going over to try on various hats. Inwe joined her and was trying on the Manti mask when the door opened and handsome voice greeted Ruby.

"Gino," she hissed to Shira. Shira smiled and whispered back, "I'm going to look over here."

Inwe sighed and went back to trying on hats, ignoring the fact that her best friend was going to flirt with a man she did not particularly favor.

Shira crossed the room, then 'tripped' on a loose floorboard. Two strong hands caught her before she touched the floor.

"Are you okay?" asked Gino, pulling her upright. Inwe laughed slightly under the brim of the hat she was wearing, knowing that Shira had tripped on purpose.

"I'm fine… Thank you… I'm just a bit clumsy," she stammered. _He's holding me. I think I'm gonna faint!_

"That's okay," Gino said. Inwe found a purpose to cross the room, and hum under her breath the childish song 'Gino and Shira, sitting in a tree.' Shira cast Inwe a glance so small that Gino could barely see, but Inwe could. Inwe smiled, and laughed harshly, returning to trying on various items.

"What's your name?" Gino asked.

"Shira. No need to tell me yours, Gino," Shira laughed. She thought a moment.

"Would you like to go out with a walk for me?" she asked softly. Inwe braced herself for the no.

"I'd like that," Gino smiled. Inwe dropped the hat she was holding and turned slowly to stare at Gino.

"Okay! See you later Inwe!" Shira said. Gino left with Shira, leaving Inwe stunned and amazed. Inwe sighed and left to wander the streets until she found something better to do.


	2. The Interupting Cow and the Fangirls

Yeah, yeah. I forgot to put a disclaimer. This fanfic is nothing like the storyline anyway.But, here it is.

Disclaimer: I do not own or operate Gaia online. All NPC's are of the mod's creation. Inwe and Sheila are my creation, as Shira is Estelle's and Phoenix is Phoenix1724's creation. This fanfic is based of a RP the people mentioned before hand and I are in.

If you want to PM me, my username for Gaia is Inwe Greycloak.

* * *

"So what do you like to do, Gino? I've heard about you, but I don't know much about you," Shira said. Gino thought for a moment.

"I haven't had much time to myself since I'm picking up where my father left off, but when I was younger I'd explore the mansion," he said.

"Well, as you can tell back in Ruby's shop, I love shopping," Shira giggles before continuing. "I also like hanging out with my friends, meeting new people, traveling, reading, writing, and drawing… Yeah, I like too much."

"I don't mind really. If you like a lot of things, then you _must _be an interesting person," Gino smiled. Shira blushed slightly.

"I don't think I'm very interesting, unless you like politics and science," Gino said, scrunching up his nose.

"Politics and science, eh? I dunno, that sounds interesting," Shira said.

"Well, it is kind of interesting," Gino said. Shira paused, unable to think of something, then grabbed a lock of Gino's hair.

"You have such beautiful hair… I'm so jealous, I wish my hair was like yours," she said, playing with the lock. Gino laughed.

"Thank you. I love your hair-"

"Gino! There you are!" said the ever peppy voice of Sasha. Gino winced, hadn't an hour with her already?

"Hello, Sasha," he said, masking his disappointment.

"I was wondering were you got to," Sasha giggled. "I see you made a new friend."

"Shira. Shira Sisken," Shira said, forcing herself to say something. She imagined herself kissing Gino with Sasha in a cage, forced to watch. That would be torture.

"Oh, nice to meet you," Sasha said smiling. "Gino, I think we should go to the beach. It's such a nice day out."

"Uh sure," Gino said, glancing at Shira.

"Meet me at the Barton Fountain at six, okay?" he whispered so that Sasha couldn't hear. Shira nodded.

"Okay, let's go," Gino said, leading Sasha away. Shira watched after them, then returned home.

Inwe stepped past security into the holding area of the jail. She stopped by a few cells and chatted with their inhabitants. She stopped when she spotted a crowd. For a moment, she thought is was geese dressed up in florescent pink tee-shirts, but it turned out to be a gaggle of girls. Each sported a too-tight tee-shirt that read 'Ian ish inocant' across the chest. Inwe winched, muttering something that resembled "n00bs" under her breath. She sat down against the wall until the girls left.

"That was… loud," she said.

"I'll have to agree," said a soft voice from one of the nearby cells. "Those girls have been coming here for weeks."

Inwe's heart skipped a beat. It was Ian. She laughed.

"It's because of you… I have to agree with them, you are innocent. But I'm not like them," she said softly, brushing a stray piece of hair out of her blue eyes. She stared into the cell, imagining what it was like to be pent up all the time.

"I'm glad you think I'm innocent… I really am, but some people don't think so," Ian said.

"Rufus is doing a good job with your shop. In fact, I think sales have increased," Inwe said. Ian chuckled softly.

"I agree… What is your name? You know me, but I don't know you," he said.

"Inwe Greycloak, at your service," Inwe said, with a small nod of her head.

"Nice to meet you, Inwe."

"The same to you," she smiled. She looked at the bars and the small cell.

"It must be boring in there…and so dreadful."

"It is boring… and dreadful," Ian said, standing and leaning against the bars. "I need to get out of here," he mumbled to himself. Inwe stood and leaned against the bars, feeling the cool metal against her warm flesh. She was a few inches shorter than Ian. She looked up to him, admiring his brown eyes.

"You will," she said comfortingly.

"Thank you, hopefully, I will," Ian said, looking down slightly at Inwe. Inwe sang softly under her breath, hoping she wasn't annoying Ian. Ian walked back to his bed to lie down, listening to the flowing lyrics in a peace that he hadn't felt in a long time. Inwe looked at her watch, and then swore, interrupting the song.

"Ian, I have to go… I promised I'd meet my friend. If you want I can come back later," she said. Ian nodded.

"I'd like that… It's not like I'm going anywhere," he smiled. Inwe smiled back and waved good-bye, flying off to her house.

* * *

PLEASE R&R


	3. The Masque Returns

Shira's eyes met the clock. She jumped. Quarter to six already? She was supposed to meet Inwe, but she defiantly could not blow off Gino. There was a knock on her door. She opened it.

"Oh, hey, Inwe, look, Gino told me to meet him at the Barton Fountain at six. Please don't be angry with me," she said, speaking rapidly.

"Oh, it's okay- OMIGAWD! YOU HAVE A DATE WITH WHOM!" Inwe exclaimed, her jaw dropping. Shira giggled and blushed.

"Well he didn't exactly say it was a _date_… Sasha came by and ruined our walk earlier, so he asked me to meet him at six to finish our walk… So I don't know exactly _what_ he meant by it," she said, glancing at the clock. It was one minute to six.

"Inwe I gotta go! Sorry!" Shira said, leaving. Inwe nodded and returned home, planning on visiting Ian.

Gino sat on top of fountain, dressed as the Masque. He fixed the mask slightly.

"Oh, if it isn't the Masque. You haven't seen Gino Gambino around here have you?" Shira said teasingly, arriving at the fountain. "You see, I was supposed to meet him here. Gino smiled and jumped down nimbly next to Shira.

"I'm afraid not, my fair lady, but if you want, I can take his place instead," he suggested. Shira giggled.

"Sure," she said, gazing into his clearly visible eyes. Gino smiled, taking Shira's arm in a respectful manor and lead her to Bass'ken Lake. Shira sighed happily and held on to Gino's arm gently, resting her head on his shoulder. Gino led Shira to a small clearing were a picnic was set up.

"I'd hope you'd like to stay for dinner," he said. Shira's eyes widened.

"I'd love to," she smiled, sitting down with Gino on the blanket. Gino studied Shira for a moment. She blushed when she felt his warm gaze.

"You're too sweet, Gino… Really," she giggled, smiling cheerfully.

"It's my nature," he laughed. Shira joined him.

"I noticed, trust me. You also very understanding. I must say, I like that in a guy."

"You're interested in most things woman are not. I like that in a woman," Gino said.

"R-really? Thank you," Shira said. _Sasha must not like some of the things Gino does… I can't help but wonder how strong his feelings are for her._

Gino looked up the sky. It was dashed with sparkling stars.

"It's beautiful," he whispered. Shira nodded, her eyes looking at the smiling reflection of the moon on the surface of the lake. Her heart raced as she found herself moving closer to Gino. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Shira's heart skipped a beat. She looked up at him longingly, finding her eyes drawn to his soft pink lips. Gino seized the chance and leaned in to kiss Shira. Shira's cheeks flushed as she closed her eyes, kissing Gino back passionately. The kiss lasted for several moments, but to the lovebirds it felt like an eternity. Gino finally pulled away, a bit flustered.

"That was…"

"Amazing," Shira finishes, her voice a bit breathless. Gino cradled her cheek with his hand. She gazed lovingly into his eyes. "Gino…I…"

Gino shook his head.

"I don't care about Sasha anymore… I love you."

Shira's eyes fill with tears of happiness and she smiles, burying her face against Gino's chest as she hugs him tightly, trembling slightly.

"Gino, I love you too!" she cries softly and happily. Gino smiled hugging Shira as she cries in his arms. His warmth comforted her. Gino pulled away and kissed her again. Shira kissed back, pulling away after a few minutes.

"It's getting late… I'm sorry but I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" she said, standing up, still blushing.

"Until tomorrow," Gino said. Shira cast one smile back at Gino, then turned to walk home, feeling warm and fuzzy inside. She got in her night clothes and crawled into bed, falling asleep with sweet dreams running through her head.

* * *

A/N: The next chapter will be what Ian and Inwe are doing while Gino and Shira have their walk. :3

Thanks for Lovely Gracypoo for reviewing!


End file.
